Memori
by trunks-luver1
Summary: sorry i suck at summeries
1. Default Chapter

"Trunks!!!!!" Pan's screech coincided with the squeal of rubber on concrete.   
  
All of a sudden, Trunks felt something push him over, and a sharp bang to his temple created an end to his perceptions.   
  
"Oh kami, Trunks! Wake up, please!" She patted his cheek in an anguished attempt to rouse him, but all that succeeded was to get blood on her hand.   
  
"Oh miss! Is anyone hurt? OH KUSO! I hit someone!" A lady in a business suit came out of her car, her high heels clicking shallowly against the concrete. She pulled a tiny phone out of her purse and started dialing a number, while Pan sat with Trunks' bleeding head in her hands.   
  
"Hi, can I talk to Jillian, attorney at law?"   
  
Abruptly, Pan's tears stopped. Her eyes almost turned red, she was glaring so hard. "You just hit a guy, and you're calling a lawyer? He's not dead.. yet! Although I'm sure Bulma Briefs will be glad to sue you for neglecting to call the hospital!" Pan said this as calm as she could, although she wanted to strangle the lady.   
  
"Bulma? Briefs?" The lady immediately hung up on her attorney and started calling for an ambulance.   
  
"It's okay Trunks… everything will be fine… just hang on," Pan muttered soothingly, moving his hair away from his face over and over again.   
  
They'd just been going home from a nice day at the skating rink with a couple friends. Everyone else flew home, but Pan had begged Trunks to walk with her. It was only a short way, and she wanted to talk to him. He couldn't say no to the puppy eyes, so he walked with her… and ended up getting hit by a car.   
  
"Damn… it's all my fault." Pan's tears started up again as sirens started being heard.   
  
"Miss? Are you family?" A man said in the background of her thoughts.   
  
All…   
  
"Here we are at the scene of Trunks Briefs death…"   
  
My….   
  
"He's not dead yet! Get those cameras out of here!"   
  
Dad?   
  
"Pan! Pan, you've got to let him go. The doctors can't get him on a stretcher to get him to the hospital."   
  
Let him go?   
  
"You said he wasn't dead yet." She looked up at her dad, eyes begging.   
  
"Miss, his pulse is still amazingly steady. Please, just let go and we'll get him fixed up in a jiffy. You can even come with us, okay?" It was the same man from before. "Sir? You might want to get the lady who hit him. You'll need her phone number and address if you want to take her to court."   
  
"Thanks, I'll do that." Gohan said. "Which hospital are you taking him to?"   
  
"Orange…"   
  
"Thanks. Go on Pan, I'll be there in a while."   
  
"Okay Dad." Pan let her arms slip from around Trunks neck and stood up, watching anxiously as they put him on a porta-bed.   
  
"Come on, Ms. Pan, you can ride up front with me."   
  
"Alright…." Pan followed the young man obediently to the ambulance doors and to the hospital.   
  
An hour later…   
  
"Miss? Are you…"   
  
"Leave her alone Clarice, she hasn't left his side since he got here. The guy just got hit by a car right in front of her, give her a break, k?" It was the same guy who drove the ambulance..   
  
Trunks had stitches on his temple where he'd hit his head on a stone while he fell, but nothing else was wrong with him. The doctors had been amazed nothing had been broken, but when they questioned Pan, her only response was the car had only grazed him. 


	2. chapter2

"Pan?" A hand threaded through inky hair, rubbing her scalp soothingly. "Pan... wake up." She groaned and rubbed her face on the textured bed cover. She didn't want to wake up... didn't want to remember.... TRUNKS!   
  
"Trunks?" Her head shot up, and Trunks' hand dropped. "You're awake!" she jumped up from the chair and hugged him as far around his broad chest as her arms could go.   
  
"Of course I'm awake... I only dozed off on that park bench for a couple.. Wait a minute. Where are we?" Trunks' eyebrows grew together in confusion and he looked around the room. "It looks like a hospital..."   
  
"It IS a hospital Trunks...Don't you remember?" Pan's face mirrored his confusion. "You were hit by that bitchy blonde..." His eyes told her the truth; He couldn't remember. "Oh god, I gotta get a doctor!"   
  
Pan tried to move off of Trunks, but he held her to his chest. "You're fine where you're at..." He gave her a smile that sent a shot of heat through her bloodstream, "But if you have to..." he reached behind his shoulder and pressed a red call-button.   
  
Only one guy can look so sexy in a hospital gown... Pan shook her head to clear her thoughts. Come on girl, outta the gutter. She tried to push herself out of the compromising position she put herself in, but Trunks wrapped his arms around her back.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, avoiding his eyes. If she looked up, she'd be lost in the urge to kiss...   
  
"I'm holding my wife, of course-"   
  
"WIFE????" Gohan looked at Trunks in horror, while Pan looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights.   
  
The doctor was a tornado of a white coats as he rushed Pan and Gohan out of the room and slammed the door.   
  
"Humor him." The first words out of the guy's mouth made Gohan's eyes pop even wider.   
  
"HUMOR HIM???? He just claimed to be married to my daughter! My eighteen year old-" The saiyan's tirade was cut off by Pan.   
  
"Uh, doc, why did he say that?" Pan asked, obviously over her shock. "What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he remember..."   
  
The doctor smiled at her in that way that doctors do when someone asks an obviously stupid medical question. "He has an interesting case of amnesia... everything he remembers is based on the last thought he had before the blow that caused him to forget in the first place."   
  
"Ok, so he was THINKING of marrying my eighteen year old daughter! That's ENOUGH REASON to kill him...." Gohan was practically growling.   
  
The doctor sighed and mumbled something like, "Why do I even try...." Then he returned his gaze to the seething father. "Mr. Son, if Trunks is to EVER get his memory back, he must be humored in EVERYTHING. If he says she's his wife, then for the time being, she must ACT like it."   
  
Pan noticed that her usually rational father was very irrational at the moment, so she decided to cut the conversation off and open the door. Besides, she thought, it might be a little fun to be married to the hottest guy on the planet.... And she revealed Trunks with his hospital gown around his ankles.   
  
"KAMI!" She quickly shut the door again. Especially with a veiw like that every day...   
  
"Pan, I really don't want to put you in this situation.. your high school graduation is coming up.. your already going to a very nice, EXPENSIVE college..."   
  
She suddenly had the greatest urge to bang her head against the hardwood door until SHE had amnesia. "Dad, I want to WAIT a few years before I started that 'expensive' college. I've been working really hard since the 5th grade... I'm valedictorian for god's sake!"   
  
"That doesn't mean you get to slack off.. education is very important..."   
  
All she'd worried about was her education.. all through life. She'd never even had time to figure out what she was good at, she just had to LEARN. Pan wasn't even sure what she wanted to do for a job, had never had time to think about it, and it was really late to not know. "Let's NOT talk about this now, OK?" She knocked on the door, ignoring her dad's attempt to continue the conversation. "Trunks? Are you decent?"   
  
"I'd LIKE to get in my own damn clothes!" Came back at her through the door way. "And I'm not leaving here in my boxers either!" Pan looked at the doctor questioninly.   
  
"Uh... lemme go check with the nurse." The doctor disappeared, half-running to the desk. He disappeared for a second, then came back, dragging something. When he came closer, Pan could see the stressed look on his face as he worked to drag Trunks' sword across the tiled hall, the clothes wrapped around the handle in an attempt to creat more friction between his hands and the heavey object. Pan forced herself not to grin.   
  
"Here, let me get that for you." She walked up and plucked it out of his hands with little effort.   
  
"How...huh..." he sat there, panting on the tiles for a minute, staring at the teenager that was almost a foot shorter then himself, hefting an object that weighed at least twice his weight.   
  
Pan smiled, now that her back was turned and the human couldn't see it, and knocked on the door. "Trunks?"   
  
"I don't want to talk to you unless you have CLOTHES!"   
  
Oh, THATS good. "I do have clothes. And your sword- WHOA!" Trunks pulled her in even before she could finish the sentance.   
  
"YES! I love this lady!" Trunks didn't even look at her, just pulled the weighted clothing and sword from her grasp and began pulling his clothes off. Pan's mouth went dry at the veiw of muscles she got before she recovered the decency to blush and turn around. "Uh, I'll just go now..."   
  
Trunks looked up and noticed her positon. He smirked and pulled his pants on before answering. "No, stay... I wanted to talk to you. What am I doing in the hospital with this nasty bruise on my head?"   
  
Pan turned around and glanced at his head. "You took the bandage off!" she tried to sound as disapproving as possible.   
  
Trunks gave her a sheepish grin and turned both his palms up in his version of a shrug. "They itched, and besides, it's just a bruise..."   
  
Pan wanted to remind him that originally it was a cut, and his saiyan healing had merely changed it, but she couldn't. If he didn't even know he was saiyan... "Alright."   
  
Trunks could tell Pan was distracted about something. "Hey, you okay?"   
  
Pan wanted to laugh. HE was just hit by a car and he's asking HER if she's ok... it was just too much. A tear trailed down her cheek as the reality of his mortality hit her.   
  
The fall of quicksilver on her cheek caught Trunks' eye and brought him to her side. He cupped her face in his warm hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Pan-chan, I didn't mean to make you cry..." He hugged her against him, letting her cry on his shirt. His hand rubbed soothingly in her hair and up and down her spine, letting her put her thoughts back together.   
  
Pan pushed away from him and wiped off the tears that hadn't quite made it. "I'm okay Trunks, really...-"   
  
"WHERES TRUNKS????" The question-like command rattled through the hospital halls. 


	3. chapter3

"Uh... Mrs. Briefs, if you would just let me warn him... ms... ACK!" The nurses voice was cut off by Vegeta, who sent her a glance that would have silenced a bleating lamb.   
  
"MY BABY!!!!" Bulma rushed in and hugged her son. It was ridiculous to call him a baby, especially when she looked so tiny compared to him, even in full health. "Oh, I was so frantic with worry... you have no right to do that to a mother..."   
  
Trunks sent Pan a panicky (no pun intended) look. She merely shrugged and moved out of the doorway.   
  
"So you surivived." Vegeta said, brushing off peices of the abused door from his shoulders.   
  
Trunks stared at his dad. "Survived what? What's going on...?"   
  
"Oh, they told us everything over the phone... we have to-" Vegeta covered up Bulma's mouth before she could say anything that might jeopardize their son's health.   
  
"We just heard you bumped your head is all...." He covered for her gently. Suddenly he jerked his hand away from his wife. "WOMAN! Don't you know better then to bite a guy???"   
  
Bulma glared back at him. "I was starting to suffocate!"   
  
"Mom! Dad! Stop arguing and tell me whats going on!" The parents were both so suprised at their usually mild mannered son's outburst that they were speechless. They both looked around for another subject.   
  
"Ah, Pan.." Bulma almost sighed in releif. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Why wouldn't my wife come and check on me?" Trunks eyebrows drew together in dark consentration.   
  
"Uh... wife?" Bulma looked at Pan. She knew, of course, that the girl had a crush on Trunks, but she didn't seem the type to take advantage of any man's vunerability...   
  
Pan wanted to claw Trunks' eyes out when she saw the thoughts racing through Bulma's mind. Of course everyone would think it was her fault.. no one would blame the precious Capsule Corp. vice-president... she thought bitterly. Then she looked at Trunks, who looked a little more normal in his favorite clothes, but still so cute. The consternation on his face made her forgive all.   
  
But she still didn't know how to answer Bulma. She shrugged subtly from her leaning position. "Ready to go home?"   
  
"Definetly," Trunks glared at the hospital room one last time before opening the door.   
  
The entire gang was out in the hall, waiting. Many of them hugged him, except for the aloof Piccolo, and Gohan, who stood back and glared at the muscled arm around his daughters waist.   
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I realize that Trunks is saiyan, and totally strong. He probably would have gone THROUGH the freaking car rather then be pushed over by it. And hitting his head on a rock probably would have even hurt him normally. But I decided that saiyan's must be concious to be able to use their strength, and if he was caught off his guard (say, he was thinking about marrying a certain person) then he'd be less likely to be able to protect himself. Make sense? Well, that's a basic explanation for those who didn't understand about the car thing 


End file.
